


【恋爱手册】团长篇

by 鱼之 (heinigugu)



Series: 恋爱手册 [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, 全职猎人
Genre: F/M, 乙女向同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heinigugu/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E4%B9%8B
Summary: *全职猎人*乙女向，原创女主*R18





	【恋爱手册】团长篇

库洛洛轻轻咬了一下她的无名指之间后小心翼翼地含住，柔软又炙热的舌尖在她的指腹轻挑，最后在她的手腕上落下一个亲吻。  
  
他克制着自己没有流露出一丝异样，仰着头，温和无害地凝视着居高临下与自己对视的少女，“可怜可怜我吧，弥生。”  
  
就这么似是而非的一句话，让少女的脸颊泛起羞怯的酡红，垂下的碧绿色眼眸睫毛微微颤动。  
  
她没有收回被他不轻不重握住的手。  
  
坐在沙发上的库洛洛在心里数到三，手上稍一用力，迫使少女顺着她的动作躬下身来。  
  
当下唇被温柔的含住时，弥生微妙地蹙了下眉尖。  
  
那是很奇怪的感觉。  
明明没有任何异样，那双黑色眼眸正温和映着她的面容，可为什么第六感正在微妙的报警？  
  
虽然她不排斥两人的关系再进一步，但总觉得好像……有哪里不对。  
感觉会有危险的事情发生。  
  
“我、我去找到东西吃，有点饿……”  
  
话音将落未落之际，她便迫不及待地抽回手，忙不迭地朝门口奔去。  
  
手在刚刚搭上金属把手，一只骨节分明的手便从耳边越过，径直按在房门上，身前横着的手臂不轻不重地将她往后拦去。  
  
弥生呆呆的站在原处，连头不敢回。  
  
身后灼热又充满侵略性的气息犹如穹顶般笼罩着她。  
  
“可我已经饿了很久了。”库洛洛躬下腰身，低头埋在她的颈侧，双唇轻轻在柔软白皙的肌肤上摩挲，探出唇瓣的舌尖留下一道濡湿的痕迹。  
  
犹如准备开餐的野兽。  
  
“弥生，你不能因为两个世界的时间流速不同就这么欺负我。”他的头从颈部侧探出，微皱眉眼，委屈地抱怨到。  
  
“……我、我没有。”看着他这个样子，弥生开始心跳加速，掩饰般垂下眼眸，语气里有着无法压制的紧张，“我只是有点……害怕……”  
  
在她看不见的角度，库洛洛挑起眉梢。  
  
啧，太过了解也有这点不好，明明没有丝毫蛛丝马也会依靠直觉来躲避危险。  
  
“不用害怕，弥生，你不是知道吗？我不可能会伤害你的。”  
撑在门上的手来到她耳边，轻轻将黑色发丝挽至耳后，露出因过于羞怯而染上红晕的耳朵，让他忍不住想要舔弄一番。  
  
他目不转睛地盯着那里，嘴上却谨慎地表现出诚意满满的姿态，“你要是觉得不对劲的话，可以随时喊停。”  
  
显然这个提议打动了她。  
  
弥生偏过头来，余光锁定埋在颈侧的头颅，这个角度只能看见他唇形漂亮的双唇，黑色的刘海隔绝了他的眼睛，探究不出眼底的神色。  
  
“……真的吗？”弥生有些怀疑。  
这种事能说停就停吗？  
  
“当然。”库洛洛的语气格外诚恳。  
  
弥生犹豫着微微颔首。  
  
他将怀里的少女横抱起来，步履缓慢地来到床边，动作极为轻柔地将她放在酒店里通用的白色被单上。  
  
少女的头陷入柔软的枕头里，及腰的黑色头发如海藻般散落在洁白的枕套和被单，与之产生鲜明的对比。  
  
库洛洛低头温柔地凝视着她，居高临下的姿态并没有带来什么压迫感。  
  
碧绿色的眼睛羞怯地避开他的视线，弥生不自觉的曲膝，想要寻求些安全感。  
  
修长的手指慢条斯理地解开衬衣的扣子，露出里面肌肉线条凌厉的身体，上面布满了无数陈年疤痕，带来怪异的美感。  
  
于是意料之中，那双溢满羞涩的碧绿色眼眸慌乱的闭上，纤细的手指紧张地扣着被单。  
  
胆小的鸵鸟自然看不见狩猎者眸光渐沉。  
  
弥生感觉他褪下衣衫时发出的窸窣声，在寂静中无限放大，与急促的心跳声混合在一起。  
  
充满力量感的男性身体支撑在她上方，将渗透眼帘的灯光遮住，灼热的视线凝在她脸上，细细地描绘每一寸轮廓。  
  
炙热的呼吸铺洒在脸颊的同时，他轻轻吻住她。  
  
柔软的舌尖扫荡着每一个角落，那是一个温柔到极致的深吻。  
可与之相反，耳边蓦然传来布料的撕裂声，赤裸的身体猝不及防地暴露而出，没有一丝遮挡物，微凉的空气直接拍打在身体上。  
  
弥生惊得倏地睁开双眼，侵占整个视野的是他紧阖的双眼，微微颤动的睫毛让他看上去似乎有些紧张。  
  
知道不是只有自己紧张，弥生稍稍感到一丝安心，像是找到了同类而产生的安全感。  
  
但是只有狩猎者知道，他纯粹只是在克制自己不要一口把她吞下去。  
  
双唇渐渐下移，细碎的吻沿着下颚、脖颈、锁骨……最终来到那樱粉色的花蕊，轻轻吮吸着，湿软的舌尖在尖端一圈圈打转。  
  
刚被他唇齿游走过的地方留下了点点濡湿的痕迹，在被空气直接接触，弥生感觉身体上被亲吻过的地方带着异样的酥麻感。  
  
被他笼罩的娇小身体开始无法自抑地战栗着。  
库洛洛在心里享受地叹息，却不敢在这时候睁眼看她，怕她羞怯不已到时候真的喊停。  
  
支撑在她耳边的手深深陷进枕头里，另一只手滑向她紧闭的腿间。  
  
于是预料之中被她扣住手腕。  
  
库洛洛眯开眼睛，目光虚落在她胸前一片雪白。  
  
“……没关系，弥生，没关系……”  
他的声音极低，因为始终没离开花蕊，话语间舌尖一下下舔弄着顶端。  
“不这样你会很疼的，放手好不好？”  
  
“害怕的话……搂着我。”  
  
片刻之后，那双扣住他的双手颤抖地搂上他的脖颈，像是不知所措的幼鹿找到了唯一的依靠。  
  
生着薄茧的食指拨开青涩粉嫩的花瓣，在蜜穴的入口处轻轻地滑弄。  
可更让弥生浑身发颤的，是他的拇指正在花核处软软地揉按。  
  
这个令人羞怯不已的动作让小腹涌上一阵热流，隐约有什么在里面蠢蠢欲动。  
  
“啊……”  
  
情不自禁的呻吟声响起的那一瞬间，两人不约而同地屏住呼吸。  
  
一个咬住下唇，想要将余下的尾音咽回去。  
一个正在极力挽救濒临崩溃的理智。  
  
眼下的肌肤以肉眼可见的速度泛起潮红，库洛洛吞咽了一下，刺耳的咕噜声几乎穿透耳膜。  
  
他紧紧阖上双眼，愈发粗重的呼吸一阵阵铺洒在少女的左胸前。  
手肘陷入被单里，宽大而灼热的手心抚摸着另一边雪乳，揉捏成各种形状。  
  
小心翼翼的力道没有带来丝毫不适或者疼痛，相反，当指尖轻轻按压顶端时，还会给带来意犹未尽的酥麻感。  
  
弥生没办法控制呼吸，只能无力地任由它愈发凌乱。  
  
原本在穴口滑动的食指沾染上蜜液，挤进狭窄的甬道。  
炙热柔软的壁肉几乎是迫不及待地含住他的手指。  
库洛洛克制不住地喘息一声，喉咙里溢出呻吟般的叹息，“弥生……”  
  
突然被插入异物的身体条件反射地瑟缩了一下，搂在男人脖颈上的藕臂情不自禁地收紧，按在他脑后的手陷入凌乱的发丝中。  
随着这个动作，男人的头颅更紧贴着柔软的胸乳。  
  
原本在乳尖轻轻舔舐的双唇微微停顿了一下，库洛洛开始大口吮吸，发出淫靡的吞咽声，另一只捏住粉嫩乳尖的手加重了力道。  
  
血脉偾张的下身每一秒都在凌迟他的理智。  
要快点，要不然的话……会忍不住弄坏她的。  
  
细密的快感在他双手和唇下绽放，汹涌到让弥生情不自禁躬起腰身的快感在四肢百骸疯狂蔓延。  
  
在适应了一根手指后，库洛洛又迫不及待地将中指插入。  
  
他是不是……比之前急躁了一点？  
这个念头在脑海中一晃而过，弥生便被浪潮般的快感淹没。  
  
进去身体的两只手指灵活抽送，指腹在内壁游离的同时，抵在花核处的拇指有技巧地按压。  
  
“库、库洛洛……我……我……”  
几乎要破茧而出的欲望让弥生的心跳愈发急促，快感在神经末梢上掀起海啸，语无伦次地话语最后化为一声声迷失在情欲里的呻吟。  
  
混乱不堪的思维被白雾笼罩，不停在身体里抽送的手指点燃了青涩的欲望。  
  
被蜜穴紧含住的手指微微一挑的同时，弥生那不停战栗的身体猛地绷紧。  
  
“嗯~啊……我——啊啊啊！”  
  
白光吞噬视野，弥生睁着眼睛，目无焦距地望向半空的某处，急促的呼吸里还残留着细碎的呻吟。  
  
感受着倏地涌出的蜜液缠绕在指尖，库洛洛终于抬起头，连他自己都没有发现额间已经泛起薄汗，它将黑色的刘海微微凝结，等臂十字架若隐若现。  
  
他屏住呼吸，目不转睛地看着在他身下绽放的少女。  
  
她的脸颊上布满情欲的潮红，双唇微启时露出粉嫩的舌尖，因为到达快感的顶端而空茫一片的碧绿色眼眸笼罩着湿意。  
  
犹如逢魔之时出现的魔女。  
  
这是他从未亲眼见过的美景，比那千百次梦境还要夺人心神。  
  
理智，崩塌。  
  
正沉浸于快感的余韵中的少女猝不及防被他粗暴地翻转过身体，泛着潮红的蝴蝶骨烙印在眼角膜上。  
  
“库洛——？！”  
  
性器近乎凶狠地贯穿身体的那一刻，两人都下意识地张了张嘴，无意义的气音叠加在一起。  
  
温热而紧致的蜜穴将他的性器一层层绞住，没有留下一丝缝隙，汹涌而浓郁的快感从两人交合的地方蔓延开来，沿着神经脉络渗入身体里每个角落。  
  
崩塌的理智被彻底绞碎，那些蛰伏多年的欲望混合着恶念肆无忌惮地窜逃出牢笼，将原本旖旎的空气扭曲得一片浑浊。  
  
毛骨悚然的恶念粗暴地将被猝不及防贯穿的疼痛抹去，弥生僵住身子，双手紧紧地攥着脸下的枕头，还未来得及偏过头去，宽大的手掌便用力地捂住双唇，同时也扣出她的下颚让她无法回头。  
  
他伏下身体，结实有力的胸膛紧紧贴合她的背脊。  
两人无序的心跳声叠加在一起，炙热的体温紧密融合。  
  
他在少女颈侧的动脉处克制地吻了一下，却让弥生产生了一种他此时恨不得狠狠撕咬的错觉。  
  
“乖啊……弥生，不要看。”  
  
不要看这只被恶欲彻底侵蚀的怪物。  
会吓到你的。  
  
漆黑无光的眼眸死死地凝在少女泛红的耳尖，布满恶意与情欲的面容犹如从地底深渊中爬出来的修罗，享受着人间极乐。  
  
弥生惊恐得瞪大眼睛，床头的真皮靠背映出匍匐在身上的凶兽的影子，颤抖地右手扣上脸侧的手腕，想要摆脱覆在唇上的桎梏，却感受到前所未有的阻力。  
  
花径被撑开到极致，她下意识收缩着胀痛的甬道，自我保护般想要将撕裂身体的凶器推出体外。  
  
库洛洛难耐地闷哼出声，“别……别夹得这么紧……”  
  
弥生才不管他说什么。  
  
——停下来！你说过我可以随时喊停的！  
  
可音节被牢牢禁锢在唇瓣里，喉咙挤出颤抖无力的呜呜声。  
  
对……对……就是这个声音，但还不够。  
他想要更多。  
  
库洛洛躬着背脊，将少女散乱的黑发拨到一边，温软的舌头在她战栗的后背贪婪地舔弄，留下淫靡的水印。  
  
他停留在精致的蝴蝶骨，在上面轻轻啃咬，重重吮吸，留下触目惊心地吻痕。  
  
弥生心里的恐惧疯狂蔓延，这种随吃会被他咬碎吃掉的感觉太可怕了！  
凝聚在眼眶中的泪水溢出，顺着脸颊流下时，渗入他的指缝中。  
  
库洛洛抬头凑到她耳边，湿软的舌尖在耳廓边缘用力一舔，然后含住娇艳欲滴的耳垂。  
“对不起……对不起啊，弥生，我没办法控制……就这一次……原谅我，好不好？”  
  
紊乱而粗重的喘息灌入弥生耳中，她哽咽地呜呜了两声，想让他松开手。  
  
似乎知道她在想什么，宽大的手掌微微抬起，下一秒又遮住她的眼睛，她的视野陷入一片黑暗。  
  
在她出声之前，库洛洛吻上她的双唇。  
  
这是与之前截然相反的吻。  
  
充满侵略舌头地勾住她的舌尖，然后狠狠缠住，暧昧的津液从舌根溢出，顺着唇角蔓延到下颌，又被库洛洛卷入口中。  
  
紧致的甬道没办法让库洛洛动弹，另一只手朝两人紧密结合的穴口探去。  
  
花核被不轻不重地揉捏时，那种奇异的酥麻感与黏腻的体液再次从小腹涌出，弥生无力而失神地张着嘴，任由他对自己为所欲为。  
  
库洛洛开始缓慢地挺动腰身，每次浅浅地抽出，又重重地顶入，性器不停地侵犯紧致的甬道。  
  
淫糜的体液从交合处渗出，打湿了洁白的被单。  
  
一阵阵热潮让身体无法抑制的战栗着，弥生忍不住啜泣出声，每个音节又被库洛洛含入嘴里。  
  
她仿佛陷入了冰与火的交界处，极致的情欲和刺骨的恶念不停得拉扯她，折磨得理智濒临崩溃。  
  
“嗯~啊……”  
  
弥生恍惚地意识到，这听着面红耳赤的呻吟是从她的声带里震动而出的。  
  
库洛洛松开她的唇，因过于克制而紧绷的背脊传来阵阵酸意，他气息不稳地凝视着她红润的唇瓣，“不要发出这么可爱的声音……我会不小心弄坏你的，听话，弥生。”  
  
求饶般的呻吟，仿佛此时正在经历某种难以承受的折磨的人是他。  
  
意识被在甬道里抽插的性器搅拌的一片浑浊，当他每次顶到最里面的时候，内壁都会不受控制地痉挛一瞬，在神经末梢掀起一阵狂潮。  
  
睫毛在他的掌心中微微颤动，视觉不再发挥作用时，其他的感官无限放大。  
  
她能听见从男人的鼻息间溢出的几不可闻的呻吟，难以自抑地沉浸于她的身体里，  
  
鬼使神差的，弥生松开一只紧攥着枕头的手，反手轻轻抚摸上他的脸颊，潮热的汗意与灼热的呼吸渗入掌心，让她敏锐地察觉到——  
  
这个人，无比渴望着她。  
  
明明她才是处于弱势的那一方，却觉得他臣服在自己面前。  
  
弥生扬起头来，凭着感觉，轻轻吻上他的下颚。  
  
缓慢抽插的动作以及紊乱而急促地呼吸猛然一顿。  
  
“……你是不要命了？”库洛洛咬牙切齿地将嘶哑到极致的气音挤出喉咙。  
  
音节才将将逃至喉咙，便被他一个用力的顶撞击碎，最后只剩下含糊不清的呜咽声，抚摸着他脸颊的手被用力扣进枕头里，十指交握，泛白的骨节充满冰冷的美感。  
  
这就像一个开端，他动作变得粗暴而凶狠，仿佛刚才那个简单的碰触就足以让他失控。  
  
粗长狰狞的性器被紧致的蜜穴依依不舍地吐出，最终只吮吸了一点点顶端，下一秒以恨不得想让她彻底贯穿的力道狠狠插入，私处的褶皱撑得光洁无比，被硬生生挤出的粘稠体液流淌在交合处。  
  
“啊~啊！”弥生本能地想要求饶，啜泣出声，“轻、轻点~库洛洛——”  
  
库洛洛低下头，用力地吮吸着少女脖颈后的肌肤，时不时难耐地啃咬一下，散落在额间的刘海被热汗凝结成一缕一缕，随着抽送的动作，湿润的发梢在白皙的皮肤上绘出浅浅的水痕。  
  
揉弄着花核的手来到弥生的胸前，毫不怜惜地揉弄，失控得在雪白的乳肉上留下一道道红痕，生着薄茧的手指拧捏乳尖，刺激的快感如电流般蔓延开来。  
  
弥生几乎要承受不住。  
  
“不……别、别这样……唔！”  
  
好不容易从破碎的呻吟中挤出的话语轻而易举就被撞碎了。  
  
“别这样？”开口的瞬间，喉咙溢出粗喘，库洛洛在圆润的肩头吮吸出深深的吻痕，含糊不清地说，“可是一这样……”  
  
他用力地拉扯了一下乳尖，与此同时，那紧紧含住他的蜜穴一阵收缩，带来头皮发麻的快感。  
  
“你就咬得很紧呢，弥生……”  
库洛洛配合着内壁的蠕动，猝不及防地顶到最深处，挤进那里面一个隐蔽的宫口。  
  
有那么一瞬间，弥生根本发不出声音。  
  
尖锐的疼痛感和随之而来快感如海啸般，铺天盖地的淹没她。  
比之前更加绚烂的白光从视野中绽放，空茫茫的一片。  
  
“啊啊——！”  
  
身体猛地绷紧，小腹里因为骤然到达顶端，痉挛地抽搐，潮水般连绵不断的快感侵占每一根神经。  
  
感受着绞紧下身的内壁，库洛洛愈发兴奋地加快速度，重重的冲撞。  
  
生理性的泪水溢出泛红的眼角，与汗水混合在一起，打湿了脸颊下的枕套。  
刚刚到达顶端的身体敏感异常，弥生颤抖地呻吟着，无法相信这种浪荡的声音是从自己的喉间溢出的，羞耻地咬住下唇。  
  
察觉到她的意图，库洛洛无声地笑了笑，耻骨更加用力地撞击她的臀肉，发出令人面红耳赤的肉体拍打声。  
  
弥生被他刺激地绷紧身体，脚趾用力地蜷缩着，掺杂着哭腔的呻吟溢出唇瓣。  
  
这样的声音对库洛洛来说无异于火上浇油，近乎失控的不停挺动腰身。  
  
性器抽插带来夹杂着疼痛酥麻的快感，从弥生的脊椎出攀爬而上，蜜液源源不断地从小腹溢出，被性器搅弄出“噗滋噗滋”的水声，淫糜刺耳。  
  
身体被顶地不停地上下，弥生浑身战栗地感受着将她彻底淹没的快感，目无焦距地看着他骨节分明的手，断断续续的呻吟中偶尔夹杂着男人的名字。  
  
“嗯~啊~库、库洛洛……啊~”  
  
蠕动的肉壁咬合住滚烫的性器，越咬越紧，每一次抽出与插入都让悬在头顶的快感摇摇欲坠。  
  
粗哑的喘息声渐渐凝住，性器又胀大了一圈，库洛洛的动作一下比一下激烈，热汗滴落在少女泛着潮红的背部，点缀之前他留下的吻痕。  
  
灭顶的快感砸进身体里的那一刻，他低哑地将含在嘴里的名字吐露而出，重重地将性器顶在宫口，耳边传来少女失控的呻吟，在倏地绞紧的蜜穴里，他痉挛着将白浊的体液释放而出。  
  
埋在身体里的性器一阵阵跳动，两人的体液混合在一起，弥生失神地攥紧枕套，而另一只与他交缠的手指，指间嵌进他的手背，留下月牙形的深痕。  
  
释放之后的下身依然埋在蜜穴里，身后的男人失力般俯趴在自己背上，滚烫的体温相互融合，他的下颚轻轻抵在她的肩头，灼热的气息铺洒在肌肤上。  
  
弥生下意识偏过头去，一眼就看见被汗水打湿的头发下紧阖的眼眸，睫毛微微颤动着，紊乱的呼吸还未平复。  
  
此时的他就像一个丢盔弃甲的败兵，将所有的软肋都敞开在她面前。  
  
察觉到她的视线，库洛洛低下头，借着亲吻肩头的动作避开她的目光，“别看。”  
  
他的声音低沉嘶哑，还沾染着浓郁的情欲。  
  
弥生眨眨眼，“……刚才不准我看，现在也不行吗？”  
  
才一出声，她便被自己残留着泣音的沙哑声线吓到了，抿着嘴咽了咽喉咙。  
  
库洛洛抬眼看向她，那双深邃地黑眸中，闪烁着柔软至极的微光。  
  
之前是怕吓到她，而现在……  
  
库洛洛遮掩般地咬了一口唇下的肩头，“不行。”  
  
弥生凑过去亲了亲他额间的等臂十字架，小声嘟囔着，“胆小鬼。” 

**Author's Note:**

> 好累……感觉身体被掏空


End file.
